1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to accessories for pets, and more particularly, to a modular pet house for entertainment and exercise of a pet having removably attachable accessories, and to a method for forming a modular pet house from a flat blank.
2. Background Information
Many pet owners prefer to keep pets indoors to protect the animals' health and safety. Pets kept indoors may benefit from an environment that encourages physical exercise, provides safe means for expression of instinctive behaviors, and stimulates the pets' interest and attention. For example, some small animals kept as pets, such as domestic cats, naturally seek a sheltered location to help maintain body temperature, observe what is going on around them, and rest in a safe, relaxed, yet defensive condition. It is not uncommon to find cats and other animals with similar habits resting on window sills, countertops, on articles of furniture, or in relatively confined, sheltering spaces such as under beds, in closets, in cabinets, and so on.
Cats and other small pets may also engage in instinctive behaviors related to territorial displays, play, and hunting. Domestic cats are well known for their instinctive curiosity and may often be observed climbing into small spaces, checking under furniture, and other exploratory activity. Cats and other animals with claws may also be observed scratching against carpeting, furniture, or walls to sharpen their claws, for exercise, and for territorial marking.
Many different pet accessories are available for providing indoor shelter for small pets such as cats and for providing suitable surfaces for scratching, perches for resting, or having structures for encouraging a pet to explore or exercise. However, many accessories are expensive to manufacture and purchase and may require rearrangement of a room in a home to provide sufficient space for the accessory. Another problem with many pet accessories is that they can not easily be reconfigured to adapt to changes in room layouts, for example when furniture is repositioned or when the pet accessory is moved to another room. Some pet accessories are difficult to clean, which may adversely affect asthma or allergies that the pet's owner may suffer from. Additionally, some pet accessories may have parts that are difficult or expensive to replace when the parts become soiled or worn. Furthermore, it be may be difficult to adapt a pet accessory to a pet's changing needs, for example changes in preferred physical or mental stimulation as a pet matures or loses interest in a configuration with which the pet has become familiar.